entirelytruthfulfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey Leonard
Geoffrey Leonard is clearly a very intelligent man, who lures young boys into his house under the pretense that he's Santa Clause. Geoffrey is one of the most feared men in Australia (along with Rolf Harris). He lives at 5 Rosamond Street, Hornsby, NSW, Australia. Geoffrey violently bummed a young boy named William Niggar and continues to stalk him. Geoffrey Leonard is a cult hero for some who compare him to "Herbert the Pervert" from the U.S. tv hit show "Family Guy". He has a blue house covered by bushes. Many of the bushes are covered in semen from all the boys he has molested. He sometimes watches boys walk past his house with binoculars and masturbates over them. In 2012 Leonard guest starred in BBC One's Waterloo Road as Grantly Budgen's older brother. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY SEX WHEN YOU WERE THIRTEEN DID YOU? DID YOU?! DID YOU?!?! NO YOU DID NOT" ''-Quote from Geoffrey when trying to molest an interviewer.'' Background Geoffrey Leonard was born on the 25th december 0 AD to a fat Austrian mother and an English Lord in Bankstown, Sydney. "Terrible things happened" after his third birthday. He is of Vietcong descent and has a history of abusing black kids in Vietnam. He then swam to Australia with two young Vietnamese boys on his back where he moved into a house and molested his neighbours in 1990. He went to prison where he was repeatedly raped by other inmates to punish him, but little did they know... Geoff enjoyed it (the kinky fat bastard). After he escaped from prison with the help of his "adopted" Vietnamese slave children, he moved back to his old house to taunt his victims by walking his grubby inbred dog past their houses every day. On one occasion, Geoffrey had breached one of his victims houses and asked them, "Is 3 years too young?" After they responded with, "No it is not," the child raper proceeded to have a threesome with himself, his dog and the innocent victim. It was reported that Geoffrey had placed a statue of Hitler down before he molested the victim. Other boys he molested are Tyrone Nigton, his younger brother Black Nigton and his homosexual cousin, who cannot be named for legal reasons. They were led "into his home and into his hands" where they were then violently and systematically abused in Geoffrey's signature position "Grub style". After the Nigtons decided to reveal the true horrors of what Geoffrey had done to them, he was swiftly arrested by the Waffen SS and imprisoned at Bergen Belsen. At Geoffrey Leonard's trial, the judge ruled that he was to spend 60 years in his room but the sentence was later reduced to 4 years after the judge was alleged to having bummed Geoffrey without the presence of young boys. Geoffrey confirms this, stating that he has "Not....not.....not......NOT!". This was determined mathematically as follows: Let each "not" = -x ''-x(-x)(-x)(-x)=x4'' Therefore, he did. Other Crimes Although Leonard is predominantly a sex offender he has also been charged other crimes, such as: *PAT testing illegally *The rape of poor African minors. *the young Hsoj Nostaw's virginity *Masturbating over elephant porn repetitively. *Staring at white and crusty dog shit while masturbating. *Molesting pigeons in public. *Running in public naked screaming "YOUNG BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *The possession of illegal dildos from Japan that are not safe for human use. *Squatting on said dildos attached to his roof. *Making an illegal "grub nest" in his back garden where he avidly rapes his dogs, causing them to become pregnant with grubby Geoff clones that rape young boys. *Jizzing out of the window on people who walk past his house. *Participating in the planning of the 9/11 terrorist attacks. *Hanging from the ceiling from a light fixture inserted in his rectum and forcing young children and postal workers to switch the bulb on and off. *Was singlehandedly responsible for the rape and death of over 3 thousand Korean boys. *Wrote "tiptoe through the tulips" while he bummed a young Tiny Tim in a field and dedicated the song to him, allowing Tim to sell it and make millions on Geoffreys genius. *Has singlehandedly raped and murdered more children than Hitler killed jews. He did this by stripping for the boys, dry donny shocked them, then ripped their anus so wide they bled out.... *After his time in prison he revisted the Nigton brothers and and simaltainiously wet donny shocked the both of them whilst cumming into his dogs rectum. *Was caught in a after hours hanging by his neck while furiously masturbating over a child he had suffocated in the sandpit he then placed a plastic bag over his head after started to spray milk from his fat Australian tits over the boy's body leaving a message "I'm coming for you " *He was found in a backyard of a young jewish boy (age 4), Every day when the kid went to play outside Geoff pulled the jewish boy into the bushes and practiced his favorite position "The Grub." When the kid turned 6 Geoff invited the kid back to his blue house in Hornsby, And the kid died from internal bleeding as Rolf Harris was there to assist.